


The Royal Curse

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: When the prince eventually discovers that the woman she was promised to marry is an imposter, he sets himself on a dangerous quest to save the true princess before it gets too late.Genre: Fantasy, Prompt: Kingdom
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 10
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	The Royal Curse

**PART 1**

In the depths of the darkest forest, where no one even dared to come is where the grand sorceress lives. It was the time of the month again, the night when neither the stars were shining nor the moon was visible—the most perfect moment to question the Mystic Aqua about the Elden Palace. 

As she muttered the incantation, she poured a violet liquid in the calm water, the Elixir of Truth. The water slowly twirled, eventually turning black till a face of a fair woman came into sight. 

"Ah," she murmured as she grimaced, just looking merely at the appearance of the woman in the water. “ _ The princess, _ ” she spoke out of abhorrence. 

When the water whirled again, changing the evil witch’s perspective to the late queen’s chamberlain, her eyes darkened and the corner of her lips rose when she heard the royal announcement.

_ “In accordance with the royal decree of the late Queen Boa, I hereby declare Princess Yeri, the only daughter of King Yunho and Queen Boah, also the only successor of the throne, as the new Queen of the Elden Palace. But she could only take complete authority of the royal seat after her promised marriage with Prince Junmyeon Kim of Redmont Citadel.” _

“At last!” she said, cackling as the water returned to its normal form. “The time has come!”

Without thinking twice, she went to her kitchen and began brewing a potion. With her spell book as her guide, her left hand was busy putting all the ingredients in a pot while the other stirred it with her wand until it’s done. 

_ Sniffy, sneaky, peaky,  _

_ squeaky, mushy, hairy.  _

_ Turn the princess quickly,  _

_ into something very furry.  _

The evil witch mumbled, raspy and crispy, activating the Transformation Potion in an instant.

—

“Junmyeon Kim from the House Rivalon, First of His Name—”

Even before the chamberlain could finish what he was saying, the prince waved his hand in the air, interrupting him.

“Just—,” he said, then paused. “Enough with the introduction, just get straight to the point.” 

The royal servant did not hesitate to follow his order. He immediately scanned the letter and reported the content to the prince.

“Princess Yeri was requesting you to visit and stay at the castle a day before the royal wedding day,” the chamberlain said. “That’s three days from now.”

“No,” Prince Jun said, shaking his head. "Ready my horse as soon as possible and tell some of the horsemen to be ready. Then, send back a letter to the princess. Tell her that we will travel to the Elden Palace later at dawn.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the chamberlain nodded.

When the prince had heard about the wedding announcement a few days ago, he was so thrilled to meet her again, because after their first meeting, they never got another chance to see each other again.

The royal servant was about to exit the prince’s chamber, when he heard the prince called him once again.

“Prepare some freshly-picked daisies,” Prince Junmyeon ordered. “We don’t want to go there empty-handed.”

—

“Do you think he still remembers me?” A little bit worried, Princess Yeri asked her friend, Duchess Joy, who came to visit her.

“I doubt he has forgotten you,” her friend answered with so much confidence.

Yeri just belted a sigh, still nervous about meeting the prince again. The wedding was just announced a couple of days ago. She’s thinking that the prince might be surprised by the sudden announcement, too. It was explained to her that the arrangement was done between his late father and the king of Redmont. She’s expecting the same thing happened with the prince.

She was also surprised when she heard his name during the proclamation. The princess already expected the wedding announcement, but she never thought it would be him she’ll marry.

Well, since their first meeting, Princess Yeri had never forgotten him. It was the night of the royal ball in the Elden.

_ A knock interrupted the princess while she was reading a book and having her tea. A chamberlain went in, followed by the other royal servants along with a set of different ball gowns and a dozen pairs of shiny shoes. Those must be for the royal ball tonight which will be held at the Great Hall in their palace. _

_ Every year, a certain royal family will hold the Annual Royal Ball and this year it was their house who’s in-charge. This is the time of the year when different royal families meet, which mostly leads to wedding agreements among their daughters and sons. _

_ And just like for the last five years, she never attended any ball anymore after her father died.  _

_ Later that night, without letting anyone know, she sneaked out of the palace and went to the woods. She had decided to visit her friend that lives in the center of the forest. _

_ “Oh, God,” Princess Yeri said, startled by a man lying on the ground, along the way to her friend’s hut. _

_ She immediately approached him and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. When the princess saw a bleeding wound in his right arm, she quickly tore a part from her coat and wrapped it, but it still didn't stop from bleeding. _

_ Leaving her with no choice, she brought the unconscious man to her friend’s place. _

“I hope he still remembers me,” Princess Yeri said, hoping, after a moment of taking a trip down to her memory lane. 

Expecting for the arrival of the prince in the palace anytime, she gave orders to prepare for his coming—the cleaning of his chamber, the preparation of their welcoming dinner, even his horse’s stable was readied. 

"Rest, my friend," said the duchess after she had convinced her friend to go back to her room to take a rest.

Princess Yeri yawned, and then smiled. "Thank you, Joy. You can now take a rest, too." 

Duchess Joy nodded as she tucked her in bed. As soon as the princess had closed her eyes, she carefully walked her way out and went back to her chamber. 

The next day, Princess Yeri was woken up by three knocks.

She stood up from her bed to open the door. She was welcomed by someone who looked like one of the king's guards. 

"The prince already sent back a letter," the guard said. 

"I'll just read the letter to myself," Princess Yeri said when he was about to open it. 

He nodded, giving it to her. 

"Oh, and I almost forgot," he said when he was about to leave. "It goes along with a white daisy."

She hesitated at first, but thinking that it came from the prince, her  _ thoughts  _ eventually faded. The flower also looked enchanting. 

She accepted it, then took a big sniff of the gorgeous white blossom and in just a snap, everything went black.

  
  
  


**PART 2**

_ ‘My goodness,’ _ Princess Yeri thought to herself, her head a little bit aching.  _ ‘What happened?’  _

“Good day, my dear—” she heard someone say, with a very familiar voice. “—feline.”

Her eyes looked around to see who it was, but she couldn’t find where it was coming from.

“Look up, little kitty,” she heard the voice again. 

And the princess followed. To her surprise, she saw someone up on her bed, who looked exactly like her, and yet she looked different at the same time.

The princess cannot believe what she’s witnessing—as if it was a bad dream, but then she came across a mirror when she took a step back. She saw her own reflection, but not as a woman—not a person either, but a furry, white cat.

At that moment, she remembered her  _ friend’s  _ warning from her last visit. 

_ A pleasant whiff, _

_ But never take a sniff. _

_ It will make you sleep. _

_ It will make you drift. _

_ Be aware and never trust. _

_ If someone knocks, _

_ A spell to cast. _

_ And to lift, you need good luck. _

Coming back from her trance, she recalled about the prince’s letter. Down in her four legs, she tried to find it, only to see it in the impostor’s hand.

“Looking for this?” the fake princess waved it in the air, laughing maliciously. 

She tried to jump and get it from her, but the fraud quickly tore it into pieces.

“Such a fool,” the witch reached for the cat’s chin, but she just furiously purred in return. “The letter you received was a fake and the white daisy you acquired is laced with a potion made by me.”

She could not think of anything; she could only think of telling the prince about her current condition.

Thinking of the possible ways, a knock had interrupted them. 

“What is it?” the fake princess asked as soon as she opened the door.

“The letter from the prince has just arrived,” one of the royal chefs said. “In a few hours, Prince Junmyeon Kim will be here and we were about to prepare the dinner. We just want to know what your preference for soup is.”

Different from what the real princess would respond, the fraud shouted back. “Anything! As long as it doesn’t have any garlic.”

“Pardon, Your Highness?” the chef asked again. 

“No garlic,” the disguised princess said slowly, emphasizing each word.

“But—”

“I said no garlic!” the impostor shouted once again before she completely shut the door in his face.

Then, the imposter put on a fedora, enough to cover her face from the sun, as she stood up in front of the mirror.

“Now, let me prepare before the prince arrives,” she said, giggling, before leaving the furry cat alone in her room.

Or not.

As soon as the door was shut, she heard someone talk again.

“At least, she turned you into something lovely.” 

She tried to find where it came from again. 

“Up here, princess,” the voice said. “In the cage.” 

The  _ cat princess  _ climbed above the desk and saw a silver cage with a bird in it.

“Of course, I can talk—well, that’s the last human-thing I can do,” the bird said. “And so are you!” 

Right. Ever since she became a furry animal, she never tried talking.

“What happened?” she asked, her voice still the same, but it sounded so odd coming from a cat. “Is this even real?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. You were cursed by the Evil Witch,” the bird answered. “After changing you into a feline, she transformed herself to look like you.”

The princess couldn’t process what she just heard. Everything just doesn’t make sense. 

“What she’s really after was the prince,” the bird continued. “To complete her transformation, it must be sealed with a kiss.”

“Oh, God,” she breathed, upon realizing something. “The royal wedding will be in a few days.”

“But the prince will arrive in just a few moments,” the bird stated. “She’ll probably do whatever it takes just to complete the process. If she ever succeeds, you cannot return to your original form anymore.” 

The princess started to pace back and forth as she thought of how to stop it. But then, a thought suddenly came to her.

“But…” she trailed off. “How do you know so much about this?” 

“Whether you believe me or not," the bird answered, sounding a bit convincing. "I was a viscount, Viscount Sehun, before she transformed me into a raven and I'm helping you, because you might find the answer to bring us back.” 

Princess Yeri didn’t know if she'd believe everything he had said. Still, she did anyway. 

“Right,” she uttered. “My friend can probably help us.”

“Who’s friend?”

“Seulgi,” the princess confidently answered. “She’s also a witch—a good witch.”

“How do we get to her?” the viscount simply replied.

“Before that,” the cat princess said, then unlocked the cage door with her paw. “Help me get to the prince.” 

  
  


**PART 3**

“This is hopeless,” the feline just belted a sigh as she lay down on her soft bed.

After many tries of opening the door, they both eventually gave up. The sun had already set and the prince probably had arrived already.

The viscount went back to his cage, feeling down as much as the princess does. 

“Maybe, this really is—”

The raven didn’t get to finish what he was about to say when the door suddenly swung wide open, which had surprised them. It was Duchess Joy.

Without thinking twice, Princess Yeri immediately ran outside the room. Viscount Sehun quickly went out of his cage and followed her. 

“When did Yeri get herself some pets?” the duchess wondered to herself as she went down the hall. “And where is she? The prince had just arrived and dinner was about to start.”

As the cat and the bird went along the hallways of the palace, they overheard the hearsay from everyone, but only one had stood out.

_ “As long as the princess is not present at dinner, the prince will stay inside his reserved chamber.”  _

Princess Yeri led the way to the prince’s room. As soon as they got inside, they quickly hid under the bed and waited for him to come.

“Do you think he’ll believe us?” the raven asked.

The cat just sighed, because she also doesn’t know, but at least they should try.

After a few moments of practicing the words she would say to the prince, they heard footsteps coming closer to where they are. Without any hesitation, the white cat immediately ran and jumped off to the person who came into the room. 

The good thing was it was the prince. Surprised by the presence of the furry animal who immediately clung on his right leg.

“Well, hello there, little kitty,” he said in his soft voice as he lowered his body and reached for the cat to fondle its fur.

“Good day to you, too,” Princess Yeri replied.

Prince Junmyeon’s forehead creased, knowing he was alone inside his room.

“Who’s there?” he asked, as his eyes roamed the room.

“It’s me!” the princess said. “Look down on your feet.”

And so he did. 

Still confused, he looked straight into the cat’s eyes.

“Hello—”

But even before the princess could say anything, the prince suddenly fainted.

—

“Where is it?” the wicked witch murmured to herself as if she was running out of air. 

The evil woman came back to her hideout. She continued rummaging her cabinets and cupboards, trying to find where her special concoction was. She could already feel her skin all throughout her body breaking—her true form seeking.

Luckily, the witch found the small jar containing the potion that could allow her to imitate Princess Yeri’s form for the meantime. There’s only one last step for her to transform completely—sealing it with a kiss.

After drinking all the remaining content, her skin immediately healed like nothing happened.

“I cannot wait for the royal wedding day to come,” she said, stronger than before. “I must return to the palace quickly.”

  
  
  
  
  


**PART 4**

_ “Is he dead?" _

_ "Of course not," _ Princess Yeri whispered, careful not to wake up the prince, as she lied down beside him.  _ "He was just surprised. Who wouldn't be?" _

When Prince Junmyeon woke up after a few minutes, his eyes immediately widened when he saw the cat. 

But even before he could get away from them, the cat went above him in an instant. 

"I'm the real princess. The one you'll meet at dinner is an impostor.

"What are you—" 

"If I were you," the raven intruded. "I'll believe whatever we say or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

But the prince just ignored them and pushed the cat away from him.

"Maybe, I'm just hungry, so I started hearing things.," he said, convincing himself that all of it wasn’t true. 

Prince Jun just decided to go to the dining hall. But even before he could close the door, he heard the bird speak again.

"You can confirm it yourself, Your Highness,” the raven said. “This isn’t the first time you’ll meet the princess, right?”

—

The fake princess was guided in the dining room as soon as she arrived at the palace. 

"Where's everyone?" she asked the royal servant.

"The prince had requested to have dinner with you alone," the servant answered.

The evil witch couldn't help, but to smile. 

_ 'Perfect,' _ she thought to herself.  _ 'I didn't know it was this easy.' _

She ordered the servants to serve the food already. Just as the main course arrived, Prince Junmyeon entered.

The impostor tried to talk to the prince, but his attention seemed to be elsewhere. He was silent the whole time; his thoughts were already deafening enough. But there’s something he’s been wanting to ask her.

“Do you remember me?” Prince Jun asked, feeding up his curiosity.

“Well,” the witch trailed off, smiling awkwardly. She clearly wasn’t expecting this question. “Isn’t this the first time we met?”

The prince shook his head. “We’ve met once already.”

“Ah!!” she exclaimed, acting like she remembered something. “We met at the ball before and danced together. How silly of me to forget about it!”

With her answer, only one thought had struck the prince’s mind—the woman in front of him wasn’t the real princess—because that’s not what happened when they first met.

“Could you give me a minute?” the prince asked, his mind was already made up.

The fraud just nodded. She needed some air, too. It seems that she had tasted garlic from one of the dishes, and she’s been holding her breath for so long.

Without any second thoughts, the prince ran back to his chamber.

“Kitty!” he shout-whispered as he looked around for her. 

Then, the real princess walked out under his bed. 

“It really sounded so absurd,” Prince Jun trailed off. “But are you really the princess?”

The white cat nodded. “You may not have remembered,” she said. “But we’ve already met before.”

He just stared at the cat, waiting for what she would say next.

“It was the night during the Annual Royal ball here in the palace,” she continued. “I saw you in the woods while I was on my way to my friend. You were badly wounded, so I brought you to her, so she could mend your wounds.”

His expression softened as he remembered what happened. It was even the exact words Princess Yeri had told him when he woke up inside her friend’s hut.

“It was you,” the prince said in his soft voice. 

“Yes.”

“But why—”

“Let’s reserve the explanation later,” Princess Yeri said, cutting him off. “You must turn me back to my original form before it gets too late.”

  
  


**PART 5**

The witch returned to the princess’ room and the raven was already back to his cage, resting.

“Where is she?” the wicked witch furiously asked. “Where is the cat?!” 

“She got out when someone opened the door,” Viscount Sehun answered truthfully.

The evil witch swiftly took him out of his cage and with her dark eyes and raspy voice, she said, “Tell me the truth or I’ll rip off your wings.”

—

Under the full moon, Prince Jun, together with the white cat, rode his horse and went to the Sparkling Woods. It was the total opposite of where the evil witch lives. It was full of life, from the trees to the living animals.

When they could see the hut already, the prince brought the horse on halt and tied it up around a tree trunk after they went down. The cat then climbed up to the prince’s shoulders.

Seulgi the Good has always been friends with Princess Yeri ever since they were a child—even after she was banished to the palace.

“Your Highness?” they both heard a sweet voice coming from the inside a few seconds after they knocked. Seulgi barely had visitors, so she easily remembered the faces of those who came to her place.

“Seulgi, it’s me—,” the princess hopped down. “—Yeri.”

Seulgi took a good sniff on her. “Dios mio!” she screamed when she realized what had happened.

The good witch immediately went to her kitchen and checked all the possible ingredients for making a reverse potion.

“Can you at least explain to me what was happening?” Prince Jun asked when he entered the hut.

“The princess was cursed by my twin—Irene,” the witch cursed. “When we were banished from the palace, she promised to return and claim the throne to herself.”

_ Seulgi the Good and Irene the Evil were twins. Before, her twin was just like her—a good one, but the darkness started controlling Irene when she was enticed by the throne. Seulgi didn’t put too much attention to her intention because she thought it was nothing serious.  _

_ But one day, Irene used black magic to take over the royal seat which caused the king’s life and her banishment, even Seul’s because they thought she was an accomplice. But the truth was, Seulgi was against her twin’s plan. _

_ “Mark my last words, Elden Palace,” Irene chanted, setting the curse. “I will take over control of the throne and you will all bow to me, to me only, your future queen.” _

_ That was the day when the royal curse was born and the day the twins part ways.  _

“Is there anything we can do to stop her?” the prince asked, now enlightened.

“Of course,” Seulgi answered, which made the prince and the princess sighed in relief. “I’ll just have to brew a reverse potion.”

“Good—”

“But my ingredients aren't complete,” the good witch added. “The materials I have aren't enough to reverse the royal curse.” 

“What should we do?”

“My Lord, you’re the only one who can do this,” Seulgi uttered. “So, you have to listen to me very carefully.”

**PART 6**

_ a black bark of a Knockwood tree _

_ a petal of an Iris _

_ Nectar of a coneflower _

_ Ginger root _

_ Dragon’s tail _

_ water of Oasis _

_ extract of a Mugwort _

Prince Junmyeon checked the list that was given by Seulgi once again. She said that she already had the petal, root, tail, and extract while the remaining ingredients are for him to gather. 

He left the princess to the witch’s hut. It’s much safer than to bring her along in his journey. 

With the help of a map the witch had provided him, the prince first went to the Grand Garden.

Grand Garden is where all the flowers, both known and unknown, could be found. Today, Prince Junmyeon had come to collect the  _ Nectar of a Coneflower _ .

An arch with the shiny, huge letters had caught his attention.  _ “CONEFLOWER FIELD”,  _ it says. As he took a step inside the knee-length flower field, he remembered another warning the good witch had told him.

_ “Don’t ever collect the nectar from any of the coneflower. It must be the one with thorns. But be careful, even just a small prick could kill you.” _

The prince had easily located the only thorned coneflower. Easy as it seems, obtaining what he’s really after was more difficult.

“How to even get a nectar from a flower with thorns?” the prince asked himself.

But then, his eyes suddenly caught the thick, golden liquid inside the cone-shaped petal of the blossom. The remnants of the fluid secreted by the flower drips off to the ground. 

Due to the high viscosity of the nectar, it takes a long time for the excess to fall off. What the prince needs now is to wait. 

Prince Jun left the jar under the petal. While he waited, he eventually dozed off. It was already evening when he woke up. Already got what he needed, he decided to just rest for tonight and to just continue his journey tomorrow.

The next day, Prince Junmyeon continued his journey and was stopped by the two pathways. The right one goes to the Imperial Grove while the other goes to the Blackharbor Village. 

“Getting a cup of water wouldn’t be that hard, isn’t it?” he asked himself as he found his way down the village.

The prince wondered where he could get the water here. He tried to find a stall with the name ‘Oasis’. But amidst the searching, a shout of a woman near the dock had caught his attention.

“Villagers, come and try the healing water of  _ Oasis _ !” the woman named Wendy, a well-known merchant in the village, shouted. 

“How much for the water?” the prince asked when he approached her. He immediately reached out some pieces of silver and gold, but the woman didn’t accept them.

“Trade something valuable and you’ll get the water you need,” Wendy said. 

He paused to think for a moment. Prince Jun looked inside his bag which only contains the ingredients. Then, his hand found the grip of his sword, only to realize something.

The prince trailed his fingers along their family’s symbol that was engraved at the grip of the sword. Hesitant at first, he pulled out the sword that was gifted to him by his father.

“Would you rather accept this sword?” 

“That will do!” Wendy gladly took it and exchanged it with the water of Oasis.

He didn’t have much time to celebrate because he still had one to acquire. Without further ado, he went on to his last destination—the Imperial Grove.

_ “Remember, knock five times. No more, no less. Its bark will peel on its own. Catch it with the jar and never let it fall. One wrong move, you’ll wake the whole grove. If you ever do, it would be difficult for you to pass through.” _

“Five times,” Prince Jun reminded himself as he searched for the only tree that had black bark. 

But it was like he’s finding a needle in a mountain of hay because all his eyes could see are Knockwoods with brown bark.

“It must be somewhere anyone would not be able to find,” he murmured to himself.

It seemed like he’s already strolling for a few hours, so he decided to rest for a while. But when he grabbed his water canister from his bag, he accidentally slipped it, spilling less than half of it to a Knockwood.

Then, the prince had noticed the part where the water had spilled turned into black.

“Black bark,” the prince murmured. Just as he remembered, he knocked exactly five times. Then, he waited for the bark to come off and catch it with the small jar Seulgi had provided. 

_ To find the exit, follow the sunlight and it will guide you through. _

Finally obtaining all the needed ingredients, Prince Junmyeon quickly returned to the Sparkling Woods. 

  
  


**PART 7**

After the witch had made the reverse potion, Prince Jun and Princess Yeri the cat returned to the palace, just a day before the royal wedding.

When they got back, everyone seemed to be bewitched. Their eyes were as black as the crow. 

“I hope we’re not too late,” Princess Yeri whispered to the prince.

A royal guard had approached them and asked them to follow him.

“You’ve finally come,” the princess in disguise said as soon as they arrived at the king and queen’s hall. She was comfortably sitting at the throne.

The prince can’t help but to glance at the canister of wine and glasses at the corner of the hall, Seulgi’s words kept repeating inside his head like a record.

_ For the curse _

_ To be reversed _

_ Make the witch _

_ Drink and twitch _

The evil witch stared back at the white feline. “Very smart of you to ask for my twin’s help.”

“I’m sorry, my friend!” they heard the raven screamed. “She’ll break my wings if I ever lie—”

“SILENCE!” the wicked witch shouted, echoing all over the hall, making all of them shiver in fear.

“You must have obtained the reverse potion,” she continued, now her voice was soft and calm, still looking at the cat. “Give it to me or I’ll take her life right before your eyes.”

The prince reached for his pocket and tightly held the vial. _ “I’m sorry,”  _ he mouthed to the princess as he came closer to the witch to give it to her.

Irene, the evil witch, couldn’t help but to grin from ear to ear. Now, all she has to do is to kiss the prince and the curse will be irreversible.

“Now, we must proceed—”

“Why don’t we celebrate first?” Prince Jun cut her off. “We could now fully take over the palace together.”

He didn’t wait for the impostor’s response and proceeded to the corner where the wine is located. He turned his back away from the witch, pouring himself and the witch a glass of wine each.

Unbeknownst to the witch, the prince did not give her the potion she’s looking for. Prince Junmyeon carefully reached something under his right long sleeve—the small vial that contains the reverse potion. 

_ “Irene’s very cautious. Make sure she doesn’t become suspicious of you. If you make her feel that you’re about to do something to her, she might give you the spiked one.” _

Prince Jun took a deep breath before he walked his way to the fake princess, giving her one of the drinks. 

Irene gladly accepted it, but even before she could taste it, she could notice the prince looking at her, as if waiting for her to gulp her drink. Prince Jun immediately looked away. 

“Give me yours and you drink mine,” Irene said, offering her drink to him.

Prince Jun nervously swallowed the lump in his throat, before exchanging their drinks.

“Now, we must prepare for the wedding,” the evil sorceress said after she finished hers. 

But the prince just smiled mischievously, knowing the witch fell in his trap. At first, the one that was spiked was his. He used what Seulgi had told him and made her feel that her drink was the one that was laced with something.

“I’m sorry, but I could only marry the true princess,” he said, looking straight to Irene’s eyes.

“What—” she didn’t get to finish, because whiskers, fur, and a tail began growing out of her body, eventually turning her into a black cat.

At the same time, the true princess, Yeri, had returned to her original form. And so, the raven and all the people bewitched inside the palace had finally returned to normal. Before the black cat could run away, the viscount swiftly caught it and placed it inside the cage.

On the other hand, Princess Yeri approached the prince, with a wide smile on her face. Prince Junmyeon stood right in front of her, showing the same joy she’s feeling.

“It’s finally nice to see you again,” he said.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
